There is a need for state and local decision-makers to know how to develop and manage integrated services for children with a holistic view of child and the family. For the past three years, the project has developed expertise and technology in the implementation of systems of services with a holistic view of children. This supplemental request is to obtain funds to share these experiences and the tested technology and approach to change in a training setting where participation and simulation of "real-world" situations are encouraged. There is a need for the project not to end with a report but rather with an opportunity to share experiences face-to-face with others who are "change agents" to increase awareness and utilization of developed and tested technology. The purpose of this diffusion and utilization supplemental request is to increase the utilization of selected child service state and local decision-makers in specific concepts, techniques, and approaches for developing community-based integrated systems of child services and their role as a "change agent." These decision-makers at the end of the training workshop should be knowledgeable of successful approaches to change, of models for integration, know how these models have worked when implemented, and be able to select an appropriate model of integration for application at their own state and/or community. The A VICTORY model of change is to be used in training and as an evaluation tool of the overall effort. The long-term purpose is to (a) facilitate successful change and informed decisions about child services integration projects and (b) increase state-local partnership in productive programs to develop integrated systems of services.